Tv Travelers
by atlantiandragoness
Summary: What do you do when you're ten years old, stuck with your evil babysitter all week, have fairy god parents, and never learned your lesson?
1. Bored

Timmy sat on his bed, absent-mindedly flicking through TV channels.

"No, no, boring," he muttered, trying to find something interesting to watch. "Arrgh!" he exclaimed to his two goldfish. The two of them poofed out of their bowl and reappeared as fairies.

"What's the matter sport?" Wanda asked.

"Besides the usuals," Cosmo added.

"There's nothing to watch on TV and I'm bored!" Timmy yelled.

"Why don't you go play with Chester and A.J.?" Wanda suggested.

"Quiet up there!" Vicky screeched from downstairs.

"_That's _why. Mom and Dad are gone all week so I'm stuck with her. And it's only Tuesday!" Timmy started to stand up, but fell off his bed and landed face first on the floor. He erected himself with a groan. "If I'm going to be miserable, can't I at least have fun doing it?"

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" Cosmo asked.

"No, this is," Wanda replied and with a wave of her wand, she turned Cosmo into an ox.

"Hey look at me! I'm an ox! Meow! No wait, that's not right. Woof! No, that's not right either." He turned to Wanda. "What sound does an ox make?"

"It says, 'I'm an idiot'," she replied flatly.

"Oh thanks. I'm an idiot!" he said proudly, then realized what just happened. "Wait a second. Oxes don't sat that. Oh, I give up!" He poofed back to normal.

"Okay guys, that was interesting, but can we please get back to _me_? I'm still bored," Timmy complained.

Wanda sighed. "Sorry Timmy, but I don't know what to do about that."

"Ooh, I know! We could play with fire!" Cosmo waved his wand and his hand set on fire. "Ahh! It burns!" he started flying around the room, waving his arms. Wanda turned into a fire hose and doused the fire, along with the rest of Cosmo. He went flying back into a wall and sighed when he saw the fire was out. Timmy snorted and picked the remote up. He looked at it and an light-bulb went off over his head. Everybody looked at Cosmo, who was holding the light. he looked around. "What? I thought it was a nice effect." The other two rolled their eyes.

"_Anyway_. I just had an idea. We could go into the TV again!" he said excitedly.

"Timmy," Wanda warned, "Remember what happened last time."

"Yeah, but Vicky's not coming this time. Besides, dictator week passed a long time ago."

"He's got a point, you know," Cosmo said to Wanda, who sighed in reply.

"Fine," she reluctantly replied.

Timmy's face brightened up! "Okay. I wish I had a magical remote again and we were all in TV!" With a wave of their wands, Cosmo and Wanda gave Timmy a remote similar to the green one he had before and transported them all in the television.

short chapter, I know, but this was only the prelude. The next one will definitely be longer.

reviews please, and if anyone has any ideas for shows/ movies/ specials I should parody, tell me. I already have a few I plan to do, though.


	2. Channels 13

The trio floated through the TV world, looking at the various tav screen that lead to different shows.

"So, where are we going, Timmy?" Wanda asked, quickly dodging one of the screens.

"I don't know. better start at channel 1 like last time," he replied, pressing a button on his remote. They were instantly transported into one of the shows. They looked at the giant plain they were standing on.

"Ooo! We're in Kanas!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"This isn't Kanas," Timmy told him, "I'm not sure where this is." He finally took a notice of the fairies, who weren't fairies anymore and the fairies took a notice of him, who wasn't human anymore.

"Hey Timmy. You have a tail!" Cosmo said excitedly.

"What!" the ten-year-old screeched and quickly turned around to see a long red tail swish by. He sat down and pulled it in front of him, but noticed his hands were now claws. "Cool," he said, "I know where we are now. We're in _Compumon: Computer Monsters_! And we're all compumon! I'm a raptormon," He stood up showing he had been turned into a veloceraptor-like creature with a red head and tail, light blue body, and dark blue arms and legs with a purple crest on his head, back and tail. However the buck-teeth and hat remained. "Cosmo's a Talonmon," Cosmo was a green rabbit with purple and pink fairy wings and a blue squirrel tail. "and Wanda's a Landramon." Wanda had become a light purple dragon with blue armor around her chest, ankles, and her top jaw. She had pinkish wings, an 'x' shape on the end of her tail, red crests on the back of her head armor and ankle armor and a spiral horn on the nose.

"Timmy? Is this a dangerous show?" Wanda questioned, looking at her claws.

"No, of course not," he said shiftily. A large lizard creature appeared on the horizon and ran towards them, a kid on it's back.

"Look! Minions of the Compumon King. let's get 'em!" the boy shouted and several other creatures with kids with them appeared, running towards them as well.

"Hi!" Cosmo called, waving like an idiot.

"Cosmo, move it!" Wanda yelled, dragging him off as she flew away. "And _this_ is a safe show?" she said to Timmy.

"It is if they don't think you're evil," he replied, running and quickly pressed the 'up' button on his remote. They disappeared into a random TV that was lying in the middle of the field.

They soon found themselves in a temple, with Wanda an Cosmo as small pink and green oriental dragons, while Timmy wore what resembled his outfit in 'Kung Timmy'.

"I don't mean to be naive, but I don't think we're in Kanas anymore," Cosmo said.

"We were never in Kanas to begin with," Wanda told him, "Okay Timmy, what show is this?"

"I don't know. I thing this is _Xiaolin_ _Battles_, but I could be wrong," he replied.

A taco with arms suddenly appeared before them and yelled, "I, Hannibal Taco, shall destroy every monk on the face of the earth!" Timmy stared down at it.

"Yep. Definitely _Xiaolin Battles_."

"Taco!" Cosmo said and quickly gobbled-up the evil taco. Timmy and Wanda stood gaping at him.

"You have just eaten the most evil being on earth!" A round-headed kid, about Timmy's height, gasped, popping out of nowhere along with a girl and two other guys. "That is totally slap!" The others stood silently.

"Um. he mean 'That's totally whack'." the girl replied.

"Oh..." they said.

"Isn't that what i said?" the boy asked.

"I think we'd better leave before we do anything else," Timmy said and pressed the button on his remote. They disappeared into a gameboy the girl was holding and were transported to channel three.

They found themselves in a dark alley. Timmy was back to normal, but the fairies were now newts sitting on his shoulders, still the usual pink and green. A dark-haired girl ran by chasing a ninja and a dopey-looking guy followed a few yards behind. "Cool. We're in Lynn Destructible. A show about a high-school girl who fights super-villains with her sidekick/ best friend, Chad Venture!" Lynn came running by again, still chasing the ninja and Chad followed shortly after, looking very tired. he stopped and leaned against the wall, across from Timmy.

"Okay Lynn! I'll catch up!" he called after her, "Eventually..."He looked over at Timmy. "Hey! You have pet newts! I have one too!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little green newt. It yawned and waved at the three of them. The ninja rushed by again, but Lynn pulled out a lipstick container and shot a net out on it, capturing the ninja. She walked over and stood over him.

"Time to send _you_ to jail," she said and took notice of Timmy. "Chad, who is this?"

"I don't know, but he has newts!" She looked at the disguised fairies on his shoulders, who both grinned innocently back.

"_Riiiight_. Kid, isn't it past you're bed-time?"

"Uh, no?" Timmy replied.

"Nice try," she pulled out a communicator, "Johnny, can you find where this kid lives?" she said to a boy on the other line of the communicator.

"And that's my cue to leave," Timmy said quickly and transported them all out of that show through the communicator.


	3. Channels 4 through 6

**Sorry to those who noticed i was spelling 'Kanas' wrong. my spell-check didn't say it was wrong.**

Timmy found himself sitting in a char in front of a huge audience. All three of them were back to normal.

"Huh?" Where am I?" he asked.

"Hey there everybody and welcome to Whose phrase is it anyway!" An obese guy said from the audience. "On today's show: The beavers are coming, Timmy Turner!" Timmy glared at him. "Short on brains, Cosmo!" Cosmo grinned stupidly. "Nag, nag, nag, Wanda!" Wanda also glared. "And finally, Shiny, Philip the Nickel!" Philip did, well, nothing really. "And I'm you're host Hew Carey!" Hew walked down to his desk next to the stage. "Okay everybody, this is Whose Phrase is it Anyway where everything is made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are just like what Philip's thinking right now." The crowd giggled.

"I don't get it," Cosmo stated, "And neither does Philip."

"I'd imagine you wouldn't," Hew replied and a few people laughed. "Okay our first game is Scenes from a Cap. This is for everyone." The three of them stood up and Cosmo floated over and picked Philip up and floated to one side of the stage, while Timmy and Wanda took the other. Hew reached into a baseball cap and pulled out a slip of paper. "What Cosmo is thinking right now," he read. Timmy walked out and did nothing before going back. Hew buzzed a buzzer. Wanda came out and started humming elevator music. Hew buzzed her off and then Cosmo came out.

"Cookie!" Everyone stared at him until he got buzzed.

"Okay, I'm bored now," Timmy said and pressed the button on the remote so all of them were transported through the camera.

Next they were in a dark room, still in their normal forms, but wearing robes. Three kids stood next to them, a boy with red hair, a girl with brown hair, and a black-haired boy with glasses and a moon-shaped scar. They stared at each other for a while until something growled behind them. They all turned to stare up at a black, three-headed dragon. it lightly blew some flames from it's mouth as it growled.

"Snowball!" Comso exclaimed, about to hug the hydra.

"Um, Cosmo. I don't think that's the same hydra," Wanda said.

"Whose is Snowball?" the girl asked.

"Run!" Timmy yelled and they ran through an open door and slammed it behind them. "Great, we just had to end up in Johnny Potter and the Warlock's Rock and we had to end up in the part where they discover the beast guarding the trap door," Timmy muttered sarcastically.

"Bye Snowball!" Cosmo said in the direction of the dragon.

"We're outta here," Timmy said, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the two wizards and witch very confused.

They were now on a dark street, the streetlights dimly lit.

"Okay, not sure where we are now." He looked at himself and the fairies, who were completely back to normal "Hmm, I wonder why we look like we're back home." A large green monster phased up out of the ground in front of them and roared.

"Is it Halloween already?" Cosmo asked.

"No," Timmy replied and they started to back away from the monster.

"Get away from them you ghost!" Somebody yelled from off-screen and a red-haired kid came flying towards the monster and blasted it away with an orange energy beam. He flew past them, chasing the ghost away.

"We're in Harry Specter!" Timmy exclaimed.

"And what's _this_ show about?" Wanda asked.

"It's about a kid who became half ghost after an accident in his parents lab and fights ghost with his powers."

"So, technically he's half dead?" Wanda pointed out.

"Hmm, never really thought of that, but yeah, pretty much." He watched as Harry fought of the ghost that had greeted them. "I gotta see this." He ran over to the battle.

"Wait Timmy!" Wanda called, but the ten-year-old didn't reply. She sighed and flew over to him. "I don't think this is a particularly safe place to be right now."

"Of course it isn't," Cosmo replied as he came over, "Why do you think he's over here?" Wanda glared at him.

"Not helping." The ghost and half-ghost flew by again and Timmy almost got hit by one of the energy beams, Cosmo wasn't so lucky and _did_ get hit.

"Cool!" he said.

"Sorry!" Harry yelled over his shoulder and continued the pursuit.

"Maybe you're right Wanda," Timmy said, looking at Cosmo, whose hair had been slightly burnt at the top. Wanda poofed it back to normal. Timmy transported them out through a random TV in somebody's house.

**okay, i need you guys help now. I'm planning on marking a parody of Avatar, but i can't think of a good title. any suggestions?**


	4. Channels 7 through 9

A catchy team song started playing as Timmy and company appeared in another show, Wanda and Cosmo both bipedal tigers.

"Hey! It's Kansas again!" Cosmo cheered as he looked at the open field.

"You idiot. We were never in Kanas to begin with!" Wanda yelled at him.

"Why do you want to be in Kansas?" Timmy asked.

"It's got corn!" he replied excitedly. He poofed up an ear of corn and hugged it. Just as they were going to reply, a red tiger, walking on his hind legs like the fairies, came onto the scene twirling his tail. He strolled over to them, pat Timmy on the head and winked at Wanda. "Get away from my wife!" Cosmo yelled, jumping in-between them. He held up the corn as if it were a weapon. "I'm not afraid to use this!" The tiger looked at the corn with hungry eyes, snatched it and ran, never saying a word the whole time.

"Maybe we should leave before things get ugly," Wanda suggested, looking at Cosmo's shocked expression.

"Good idea," Timmy replied, and pressed the up button.

The trio appeared on a high-tech race track. Wanda had become a wing-less griffin while Cosmo was the saddle on her back that Timmy was sitting on. There were several other griffins with riders surrounding them

"Alright! Griffin Racer!" Timmy cheered.

"What's Griffin Racer?" Cosmo asked, suddenly unconcerned about his corn.

"The people in this city race griffins," he replied.

"We got that much. What's the catch?" Wanda asked.

"The races are usually rigged by the villains and the town hero, the Griffin Racer has to keep his arch enemy from starting a huge war between griffins and humans."

"Are all the shows you watch dangerous!"

"Uh, duh! Why do you think I watch them?" Before she could get in another word, a whistle went off at the gate opened. "No time to talk. Run!" Wanda broke into a gallop.

"Why am I doing this?" she asked.

"To trim off all of that extra weight!" Cosmo teased.

She twisted her head around. "You're lucky i can't reach you."

"Wanda look out!" Timmy screeched. Before he could stop, they went crashing over a rail and into the endless abyss below the track.

"Now would be a good time to leave!" Without reply, Timmy pressed the button and they disappeared into on of the gadgets that had fallen off of Wanda.

Now they were by a stream in the middle of a forest. Timmy was in Monk's clothing, and the fairies were cat-like creatures with bat wings. A large, grey, bull-like creature flew down from the sky and landed beside them.

"Hey! Who are you!" some guy called down from the creature's back.

"Traka, be nice!" a girl snapped at him as she slid down from the bull's back. "Hi, I'm Latala. Who are you and your friends?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm Timmy and these are Cosmo and Wanda," he replied.

"Timmy? Cosmo? Wanda? Odd names. Well that's my brother Traka and our friend Zan. The Bull is Taro." Another guy hopped down from the bull and stood next to her. he had a star on his bald head.

"Hello!" Zan said excitedly.

"You're the Avatar: The Final Wind Controller!" Timmy gasped.

"That's Right!" Zan replied, grinning.

"We're on a mission to get to the Middle East so Zan can save the world," Latala said. A blast of Lava shot past her head and burned through a tree as a group of armored men appeared. "Magma Controllers! You guys should leave. We'll lead them away. They all got back on Taro and flew away. Timmy quickly pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Um, Timmy? Why are we still here? Wanda asked.

"Oh no! Because there's no technology here, we can't transport through anything to get to the next show. We're trapped!" They looked at the magma Controllers who has encircled them. "In more ways than one."

**A twist! added to the story. how will they get out of this one? Also, can anyone guess all three shows they visited. the last one's obvious and this won't be for anything, I just want to know if anyone can figure them out. I will acknowledge anyone who gets all of them.**


	5. Channels 9 through 11

When we last left our heros, they were surrounded by a group of magma controllers, who were slowly closing in, and had no way of teleporting out of the show. Quickly, Timmy pressed the 'pause' button and they all froze. Then, they all simply ran away.

"Okay, how are we gonna get out of this show?" Wanda asked, once they were a good distance away.

"I don't know. We may be trapped here," Timmy replied. he looked up as Taro and they others landed beside them.

"Hey! You got away from the magma controllers!" Zan cheered.

"But not from me," somebody off screen said. Everyone stared off-screen in horror and everything went black. The next moment, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, all back to normal were riding on the show's credits.

"I guess this is how we get out of the show. Wait for the credits," Timmy said.

"Okay, that problem solved, but where are we going?" Wanda asked.

"Kansas!" Comso yelled.

"No, but we'll find out soon enough." Timmy replied as the credits moved into the show above.

Then they were standing outside a huge building shaped like an 'A' "Sweet! It's Adolescent Avengers!"

"Okay, so how's this show dangerous?" Wanda asked.

"Well, it's based off of an old comic book." **(A/N- For those of you who didn't know, Teen Titans is based off of an old comic book series)**

"Wait, this isn't Kansas," Cosmo said disappointedly, "When can we go back to Kansas?"

"We were never in Kansas!" The other two yelled simultaneously. As they argued, a giant robot appeared behind them, but just as they were about to move, an energy blast hit it in the chest, and it fell over.

"Hey kid! You and your friends need to get outta here!" a kid who was half machine yelled at them, shooting another blast that the robot as it got up. A purple hawk swooped down from the top of the tower and transformed into a T-rex as it flew over the robot, plowing it into the ground. It ripped off one of the arms with it's teeth, threw it aside, and then morphed into a small boy with purple skin. he ran over to Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda

"Dudes! It's not safe here!" he said, "And what are they?" he pointed to the fairies.

"Um, aliens?" Timmy said hopefully.

"Oh, okay then."

"Well, I don't care what they are. You need to leave before you get hurt," the first guy said.

"Aww.." Timmy whined.

"Timmy, I think we should listen to him," Wanda said. Timmy crossed his arms, but pressed the button anyway and they disappeared through the robot's screen **(The one villains usually put on robots to see what's going on)**

Now they were inside of a big house with a strange looking, almost cat-like, creature staring up at them.

"Are you going to adopt me?" It said with big eyes.

"Uh, no." Timmy replied. It hung it's head down and walked off.

"What was that about?" Wanda asked. Timmy turned, about to reply, but stopped when he saw she had been changed into something that looked like a squirrel, but with fairy wings and a dragon tail. Cosmo was a cat with fairy wings and hooves.

"Ooooo-kay" Timmy said and turned away from them.

A huge rabbit in a suit hopped over to them and said, "Welcome to Harbor's Shelter for make-believe pals. Are you here to give up your friends?"

"No. I don't know why I'm here,"

"I see, well, I hope you figure it out soon." he hopped off.

"That was weird," Cosmo said.

"You can say that again," Wanda replied.

"That was weird."

"I didn't mean literally," Wanda growled. Timmy rolled his eyes, and before anything else happened, pressed the button, teleporting them through a random TV in the house.

**I finally updated! Sorry it's a bit short, though. For those who were wondering, the other shows a parodied in the previous chapter were Pink Panther(It was an old tv series, from the 60s i think) and Dragon Booster. **


	6. Oh No!

Now They were in a hotel lobby, Cosmo and Wanda disguised as suitcases. Two blond boys went running by, knocking over a statue sitting on a table. Some guy in a suit, supposedly the hotel's manager, jumped out and caught it before it hit the ground.

"You kids!" he yelled angrily at them. The boys boys turned around.

"Sorry!" They said simultaneously and ran out of the lobby, leaving many confused hotel guests. The man put the vase statue back on the table, only to have it knocked over again, this time by the boys' mother who was chasing after them. A hispanic bell boy caught it this time. Timmy, bored with the running gag, pressed the button on his remote and they left.

They appeared in a skate park in New York City, back in their normal forms. Skating the half-pipe where two guys and a girl.

"Looks like we're in _American_ _Centaur _and it's one of those rare quiet moments in the show," Timmy said.

**Meanwhile...**

"Twerp!" Vicky screeched up the stairs, "Get down here and cut the grass so I don't have to!" She got no reply. Snarling, the evil red-head charged up to Timmy's room and broke down the door, only to find nobody was there. "Where'd he go!" she said, glaring around the room. She glanced at the TV, and, to her surprise, saw Timmy. "It can't be," she said, leaning her head against the Tv screen. Then, she got sucked into it!

**Back with Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda...**

They were still watching the trio skateboarding when a figure appeared before them. Timmy gasped.

"No, it can't be!" he said. There, standing before him, was the foulest, evilest, most horrific person in any known universe.

Vicky.

**Hehe, cliffhanger. Sorry it's short but i've had a serious case of writer's block, (that and a bad cold), but they're both gone know, and plus with this new twist it should be a lot easier to write this fic.**


	7. Channels 13 through 15

**I'm so 100 times sorry for not updating sooner. It was a mixture of writer's block an the fact I've got a lot of stuff going on (high school, go figure) so please don't hate me. gives cookies to all my reviewers I've got a nice long chapter for you guys.**

"Huh? Where am I?" the confused Vicky said, looking around. She turned her attention to Timmy, standing right in front of her. "Twerp!" she snarled, preparing to grab Timmy, when a red centaur charged out of nowhere and kicked her away.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

"Yeah, that for saving me form my babysitter," Timmy replied.

"Babysitter?" he said confused, "I thought she was a harpy."

"Close enough. Now, with any luck," Timmy said, pulling out his remote, "we can get out of here and leave her behind to get eaten by a dragon or something." **(A/n-sorry Timmy, but no dragon in their right mind would _ever_ eat her)**

"Timmy, that's not nice," Wanda scolded.

"Neither is she," he replied, and transported them out of the show. Unfortunately, Vicky leaped back at the last minute and came with them.

The trio were now standing next to a big ring dressed in wrestling uniforms and Vicky was in the ring itself.

"Welcome to the Dimmsdale wrestling federation. I'm Doug Dimmadome," the said announced."Doug Dimmadome?" the audience asked,

"Yes, Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome where we'll be matching The Evil Red-head against our champion, Crusher McPersoncrusher." Crusher snarled at Vicky, who seem to be enjoying the fact she was going to wrestle.

"Before we fight," Vicky said, "I just wanna know if you'd hit a girl." Crusher snarled again and nodded his head, cracking his knuckles as well. "Good. That'll make it more fun." Doug stepped out of the ring and rang the bell. Vicky and Crusher charged each other and started to fight, creating a huge cloud of dust. When it settled, Vicky was standing on top of an unconscious Crusher, looking bored.

"And our new champ is The Evil Red-head!" Doug announced.

Vicky yawned. "Big deal. He was a pushover, but now," she turned on Timmy, "it's you're turn for a beat-down Twerp!"

Panicked, Timmy pressed the up button on his remote before Vicky got him, but yet again, she came with.

They all landed in what appeared to be Timmy's room.

"Thank goodness, we're back home," Wanda said and she and Cosmo poofed into the fishbowl before Vicky saw them.

"Huh, what? What's going on, twerp?!" Vicky said.

"Um, you were, um, sleepwalking?" he said hopefully.

Thankfully, Vicky bought it. "Oh, now keep quiet so I can watch my shows!" She walked out, but first added, "Why is your hat purple?"

"What?" Timmy said, rushing to the mirror, and indeed, his usual pink hat was, indeed, purple.

_Give him a purple hat hat, he'll wear it_

_Give him an ice-cream, he won't share it_

_He's Timmy, he's just like you and me, except he's got fairies._

"Stop that singing!" Vicky roared from downstairs. The theme song cut off.

"Oh great, we must've ended up in an old episode of _Timmy Tv," _Timmy said.

"We're on a fairy channel? That never happened the first time."

"Ooh-ooh, _Timmy Tv!_ Where's Cosmo? He's my favorite character on the show!" Cosmo said like an excitable fangirl.

"You're playing yourself, you idiot," Wanda said.

"Or am I?" Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Focus guys! What episode is this?" Timmy asked.

Wanda grabbed a Tv guide. "Um, it looks like the one where you wished for..." the wall breaking down interrupted her and a giant toilet with cape and emblem was in the gap.

"Ah!" Cosmo cried, shivering. "So. Much. Clogging." He curled up into a fetal position, sucking his thumb.

"...the return of Super Toilet," she finished. "You know, I really only wanted to experience this moment once."

"Why's that? You have to admit, this _was_ pretty cool," Timmy replied. Super toilet blasted out a jet off water which splashed down right on Wanda. She glared at Timmy. "Oh, right."

"T-Timmy?" Cosmos stuttered, cowering in fear of the toilet. "C-can we g-get out of h-here?"

"You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, I think Cosmo has the right idea," Wanda added.

"I do!" he exclaimed, temporarily forgetting his fear. Timmy glanced back and forth between Super Toilet and the two fairies anxious to leave. In the end, he gave into his godparents and the left via the Tv that was occasionally located in his room, conveniently forgetting Vicky was downstairs.

"Oh no!" Wanda exclaimed as they floated through Tv world. "I just remembered we left Vicky back in Timmy Tv!" Timmy and Cosmo merely stared at her like 'So what?' "But she'll be trapped there with no way back." Timmy raised an eyebrow. "And you're not going to do anything about it, are you?"

"Nope. Relax Wanda, it's a show about my life. She won't know it's not real."

"But what happens when the credits come and transport her to a knew show?" Timmy reached into his pocket and pulled out a Tv guide.

"Okay, look here, There's a two day marathon of Timmy Tv that just started today. We'll just leave her there until I'm ready to go back. Then I can just wish her out of the Tv like it never happened. See? I've got everything worked out."

"Fine, but something's bound to go wrong. it always does."

"Oh stop worrying. Look, we're coming into the next show!"

**Again, please don't hate. I'll try to start to update more often, maybe once a week or every two weeks, i hope.**


	8. Channels 15 to home

**Sorry again, for the slow update. My mind keeps going blank in the middle of writing, but i made this chapter longer than the others.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio appeared in an open woods, standing before a rather worn out looking mobile-home, attached to an even _more_ worn out jeep.

"Wow, this almost looks like Chester's house, but with wheels," Timmy remarked, pointing out that this actually had to ability to move.

"So what dangerous show is this?" Wanda asked with a sigh.

"Give me a second," Timmy said, waiting for something to happen that would confirm what show they were in. His answer came in the form of a disc-like device hovering through the air. It fired a laser beam at them, but last minute a long green tentacle reached out and yanked them out of harms way. The Yugopotamian **(sp?) **set them aside.

"Next time," he chided, "leave the killer alien robots to the aliens." Then, without another word, he went back into the fray.

"Oh, now I know what show this is!"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Cosmo exclaimed, hand raised above his head. "It's a Yugopotamian show! Cool. I wonder if this channel shows reruns of the F.L.A.R.G. parade?" Annoyed, Wanda poofed some tape over his mouth.

"Not quite Cosmo. This is _Steven 11_. A show about a boy who found an alien device that attached to his wrist, giving him the ability to transform into 11 different aliens."

"So how do they know about the Yugopotamians?" Wanda asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, they do try to take over the Earth a lot. Anyone might have seen one."

"Ouch! Or... the show's creator is an alien." Cosmo added after painfully yanking the tape off instead of just poofing it away. Wanda returned it after that comment.

"Why would an alien want to make an Earth show?" Timmy asked with another 'ouch' from Cosmo in the background.

"Oh yeah? Well, I can prove it!" Cosmo retorted, then poofed a sign on the back of the Yugopotamian reading 'This show's kreater'. "See?"

"Cosmo, that doesn't prove anything. Besides, you spelled 'creator' wrong," Wanda said. While the three of them argued, they failed the notice the robot beginning to creep over to them, unfazed by it's squid-like opponent that was still trying to drive it off, muttering something about a stupid messed-up watch. They did finally notice the mechanical menace when it's shadow loomed over them, eyes glowing bright red down on them. Thinking fast, Timmy whipped out the remote and transported them out just as the energy beams blasted down on empty ground.

When they reappeared, they were standing on a stage, the fairies turned to two cats. There were bright lights everywhere, several cameras and people droning on about miscellaneous tragedies.

"No!" Timmy screamed. "Not the horror that is the local news!"

"This is Chet Ubetcha reporting that a kid and two oddly colored felines have just appeared in the studio." before things got out of hand, Wanda snatched the remote from Timmy's hand and got them out of there.

When they reappeared, a bright light was boring down onto the three of them, the fairies were still cats and Timmy was sitting in a chair with a computer attached to the front.

"Now, Timmy, is that you're final answer?" some random guy sitting across from Timmy asked.

"Um, sure?" he said confused. The lights eased up and everyone cheered.

"Congratulations Timmy, you've just won five cents!" the host said, handing him a nickel.

"Great," Timmy muttered at tossed to Cosmo. The green cat grinned excitedly and hugged the coin close to him.

"That concludes another thrilling installment of _Who wants to win 5¢?" _Timmy pressed the button up, bored.

When they appeared again, they were on the bridge of a star ship, the fairies morphed again into two rather tall humanoids, their skin green and pink respectively and several furrows in their foreheads.

"No way," Timmy said. "We're in _Space Trek_!"

"I know this show It's even _more_ dangerous than the others you've put us in," Wanda said.

"It's okay, as long as you're not a newcomer wearing a pink... shirt." Timmy quickly looked down. His clothes had been changed to space fleet uniforms, but they still retained that infamous pink coloration. "Uh-oh."

"You were saying?"

"Um, what happens if you're wearing a pink shirt?" Cosmo asked, looking between himself and his wife. They both had been placed in pink uniforms.

"Well, every episode there's an away team that's sent on a mission and the people in pink shirts never make it back." Just as he said that, the 'red alert' sounded off, the bridge bathed in a red light.

"We're under attack by the Nomulars," the ensign yelled. "All communications down."

The captain pointed to our heros. "You three, I need you to take and escape pod and find help!"

"That's our cue," Timmy said and they left. **(A/n- before anyone says anything, I mixed in factors from the original series and Next Generation)**

They appeared, in their normal forms, but they were in some strange world, where everything looked like rather crude drawings on a dry-erase board.

"Hmm, _White-board World_," Timmy said, "this show hasn't been on in ages. I thought they took it off the air."

"Well, this show looks harmless enough," Wanda murmured. She spoke too soon as a giant bull came rampaging down a hill, smoke pouring from it's nostrils.

"Yeah, totally harmless," Cosmo replied.

The pink haired fairy groaned. "Why can't there be and _non-_dangerous shows?" The jumped out of the bulls way and it charged by, slamming into a wall in it's hurry. Dizzy, and horns bent up, the bull staggered off.

"See, Wanda. This show isn't that dangerous." She stared at him, eyebrow raised. "Compared to the others."

"I don't know, sport, I think we should head back now. We've been gone almost all day."

Timmy pondered it for a few moments. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He pulled out his remote and pressed 'return'. Soon, they were all back in Timmy's room. "I wish Vicky was in the living room and still thought this was all a dream. Waving their wands, they pulled the red-head out of _Timmy Tv _and placed her downstairs. Then he tossed the remote to the fairies, who made it disappear. Timmy looked at the clock, 9:00 p.m.

"Well, time to turn in," Wanda told him. He let them poof him into his pajamas and put him in bed. "Goodnight sport. I hope you're done with you 'Tv Traveling'."

"Yeah, I'm done." Smiling, his godparents turned into fish and retired to their castle. However, unbeknownst to either Cosmo or Wanda, Timmy had pressed another button of the remote before he gave it to them, record. He pulled out the copy remote and quietly hid it under his bed, along with the other magical items from his fairy-versary. "Oh I'm done, for now."

The End.


End file.
